


Siren Song

by KarenHardy (RowanAD)



Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Honestly this was just a drabble, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Siren Spell, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-05 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanAD/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Recce gets spelled by a siren and Jack makes her choose.Don't like, don't read, don't hate, bitches.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Gabriel/Sam Winchester (mentioned), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Carry On Wayward Winchesters [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1068917
Kudos: 4





	Siren Song

Recce was not afraid of water. It was what was in it that scared her. The ocean was beautiful, but tempting and full of danger.

Siren hunting was a dangerous occupation, but somebody needed to do it, and the Winchesters were the closest.

They’d taken a vacation to the coast and been paged by Garth that there was a hunt nearby. 

Dean was immune to the siren song through Cas, and Sam through Gabriel, so naturally, Recce assumed she’d be safe through Jack.

Nope.

The song was sickly sweet and overwhelming. Invasive and crawling into the corners of her mind. She saw the siren and started walking toward it, wading into the water, deaf to the cries of her brothers, their spouses, and her lover.

“RECCE!” Jack screamed.

“ _ Recce… _ ” The siren whispered.

Jack parted the waves that kept them apart like Moses and the Red Sea, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back.

“Recce, darling, look at me!” He cried, holding her tight.

Everything felt fuzzy, but she looked at him nonetheless.

“That thing will kill you!” He said, “Come back now!”

“Hmm?” She tilted her head and looked at him, confused.

“Choose me!” He cried. “Recce! I’m real! I love you! Choose me!”

“Choose…” She breathed.

“Choose me.” Jack’s voice broke and he kissed her briefly. “Please.”

Fuzziness and ringing in her ears built to a crescendo then- silence. The waves roared. She moved before anyone could stop her. She sliced her arm, let the blood seep onto the blade and stabbed the siren through the heart. It exploded in a saltwater firework and Recce staggered back to Jack, wrapping her arms around him.

“I choose you.”


End file.
